


Why Shiro can't take the kids to the park

by Anon2339



Series: Shiro and the Troubles of Parenting [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon2339/pseuds/Anon2339
Summary: Every Saturday Shiro takes the kids (Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Lance) to the park. Some days he can sleep, other days... are more challenging.





	

It’s a beautiful saturday afternoon; birds are singing, the sky is blue, temperature is amazing, and a distant yell is heard from the far corner of the playground. Shiro opens his eyes groggily to see Keith is sitting on top of a flailing Lance in the sandbox. He thought a trip to the park would be fun and relaxing, but of course that was not to be expected from the two children.

Pidge and Hunk were getting along just fine with the others at the park. They were playing with some robotic toy a kid had brought, pieces were scattered everywhere on the pavement and the kids were working like a well oiled machine to build a newer, better version of the… dump truck? Pidge fiddled with a controller with a pale boy she had met last week, Hunk was working with a rather muscular girl as they took apart and rebuilt the same thing three times.

Shiro sighed loudly and looked back to his troubling sons.

“Give me back the water gun, Keith,” Lance demanded. He was now chasing Keith throughout the playground, occasionally smiling as he went down a slide or two. Keith was holding a tiny green squirt gun in his hands and attempting to shoot the other when he could, which was mostly when Lance was on a slide.

After rounding a corner and not seeing Lance follow him, Keith stopped and looked confused. He walked around the playground, pointing the gun around the bends to prevent Lance from attacking, but found no tan skin and blue eyes lunging at him. Said blue eyed boy was creeping behind his counterpart about three feet, waiting for the perfect time to lunge.

That time came when Pidge, Hunk, and the other two let out screams of victory. Keith had looked over to see what they were doing and, in his distracted state, left an opening for Lance. He tackled Keith to the ground and wrestled the gun from his tiny fingers. Lance didn’t bother with getting off Keith when he started squirting the gun directly in his face.

“Lance.” Shiro said sternly when Keith was thoroughly soaked. Lance looked up with innocent eyes as if he hadn’t just given his younger a watery death. Keith lolled his head to the side and stuck out his tongue is a dramatic display.

Shiro begrudgingly got up from his seat under a tree to drag Lance off the poor boy like he knew he’d have to end up doing. He was interrupted on his intimidation walk by a blur of yellow shooting past his feet and nearly tripping him, this followed by the four techy kids in varying degrees of panic.

When he looked back to Lance he found both boys were missing. He walked to the spot and saw a clear wet stain from the squirt gun but nothing else. As he walked towards the playground, Shiro realized this was a set up.

But it was too late.

He turned around and was attacked by Keith hugging his legs and Lance shooting up his nose with water. Shiro let them continue for awhile before, literally, stepping in and grabbing the gun.

At least Pidge and Hunk had fun, Lance and Keith were high-fiving in the car ride home, and Allura didn’t have to be called over like last time.


End file.
